<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A traveler's learning - A princess' wish by MishinSisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991838">A traveler's learning - A princess' wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishinSisa/pseuds/MishinSisa'>MishinSisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almay - Freeform, Alphonse and Mei friendship, Alphonse traveling, F/M, Mei in princess duties, Post-Promised Day, almei, friendship eventually develops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishinSisa/pseuds/MishinSisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse Elric decides to start his own life and materialize his projects: traveling east and study alkahestry. He takes two friends in order to help them recover their original forms and, along the way, gets to know the seventeenth princess of Xing better. During Alphonse's learning process and while Mei takes on projects in support of her clan, they get to understand each other and their bond strengthens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.</p><p> </p><p>*This is the first thing I write about FMA since I got into the fandom recently. English is not my first language and I hadn't written any fiction in English, so please, if you see any mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know so I can correct them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>Determination</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had to reconsider his plans of departing soon to the East on the advice of his family and acquaintances: his brother and surrogate grandmother were worried about him exposing to such a strenuous journey through the desert. The chances of survival and successful completion for healthy people were already low, let alone for a boy whose body had suffered years of starvation and consequently severe health issues. The princess, his friend, despite showing excitement for his intended visit to her country and a willingness to work with him, stated that he would have to study the language beforehand, at least to a basic level. A vast majority of Xingese did not speak Amestrian at all, and traditional teachers were not patient nor gentle with foreigners.</p><p> </p><p>There was no chance to see friends off. Due to the critical condition their bodies were in, all the brothers got was a brief and restricted visit by the far eastern group. An interchange of addresses—attempting to ignore the fact that they might not see nor contact each other again—, words of gratitude and encouragement, and that was it. The Elrics and the people who fought that day would spend a while under close medical care.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse’s process was, by far, the longest and most difficult of all. He learned when the Armstrongs, the Colonel, the Lieutenant, the chimeras, and everybody involved was discharged. Even his father, who, once healthy, showed intentions to stay with his sons. However, Hohenheim understood, from Edward’s attitude, that his continuous presence with them would not be wise nor comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>It was Edward the one who never left Alphonse’s side. Even when he himself was severely injured, he insisted on being with his younger brother to make sure of his progress. It was not only his guilt of the failed transmutation and bringing his young body to that pitiful state, but also the uncertainty of his survival given that severe emaciation.</p><p> </p><p>Bedridden, stuck to a liquid diet, barely able to turn over and subject to multiple injections a day, not only the youngest Elric was restrained in a body he and his brother had been searching for years. He was also prey to baffling nightmares, hallucinations, abrupt losses of consciousness, and difficulty in remembering things that happened during the journeys with his brother. During these lapses, Edward would sit on the edge of the bed and hold his hand in an attempt to make Alphonse feel safe and supported. Even being such a reckless youngster, the older brother knew when to cheer the younger one, and when it was best to stay quiet and hold him.</p><p> </p><p>It was the memory of those endless months of convalescence that made Edward worry about his brother’s decision to go to the east as soon as possible. He understood his urge to travel and live as many experiences as he could, since the former state alchemist had already decided to study in the West. However, communications between Amestris and the East were still limited, and the connection projects were still drafts. Führer Grumman and the Crown Prince, on behalf of the Emperor of Xing due to his frail state, had just opened a trade route through Aerugo and the south sea. It was the beginning of a promise to a profitable exchange between Amestris and the eastern country.</p><p> </p><p>Determined to prepare himself for his journey, Alphonse took into account Mei’s words and chose to start learning Xingese. In East City, the closest urban area to his hometown, he found little linguistic and instructional material that could help him. He didn’t feel like going all the way to Central, so he had some books delivered to the Rockbell house by some renowned bookstores.</p><p> </p><p>Once the brothers felt ready, Alphonse would be the first one to depart. Deep down, he trusted his absence would give his older brother the space and courage to acknowledge his feelings and talk about them with the girl they grew up with.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>―You sure you don’t wanna wait for an eastern railway line to be ready? I’ve heard it’s in the Führer’s agenda.―Pinako told him with a concerned tone.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse smiled reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>―We don’t know if that will start tomorrow, next month or next year. What if they start building it in ten years? I’m not going to wait that long.</p><p> </p><p>―You just make sure to call home whenever you get the chance, okay?―his brother said, smiling―There’s got to be a phone in each station. So let us know about all of your layovers, huh?</p><p> </p><p>―Ed, he’s going to spend too much money on phone calls.―Winry talked back and then immediately addressed to Alphonse―You just call us once a day so we get to know you’re okay. Don’t forget to write as soon as you get to Xing, understand?</p><p> </p><p>The first announcement of the train to Aerugo echoed in the station.</p><p> </p><p>Pinako wished him the best of luck and reminded him that he could get back home whenever he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Winry took a package wrapped in cloth out of a basket and gave it to him.</p><p> </p><p>―When you get hungry during the trip…</p><p> </p><p>The boy gasped out of joy when he noticed the smell of apple pie.</p><p> </p><p>―You didn’t have to! Thanks a bunch!</p><p> </p><p>―I can’t believe you will cross the sea! I want you to tell me what is it like!</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Then, his brother came closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>―You just take care, okay? Don’t get in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>―You’re not coming with me, so most likely I won’t get into bigger trouble than the ones you got me in.</p><p> </p><p>Edward scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>They bumped fists. Then, they bumped elbows and patted each other’s shoulder as Alphonse turned around to walk towards the platform.</p><p> </p><p>The Rockbells and the older brother waved him goodbye when they spotted him in his seat. He waved back at them, smiling. Soon after the train started moving, Winry and Pinako got tired and lowered their arms. Edward, however, not only waved even harder, but ran along the platform so as not to lose sight of Alphonse, until the train outran him and went away.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>He met with Jerso and Zampano at the South City station. From there, they headed together to the southernmost city of Amestris connected by train and took a tram to the checkpoint. The Amestrian police and soldiers checked their passports and jackets, acting somehow lenient after noticing the Elric surname in the documents. In the Aerugonian side, however, they got thoroughly searched and questioned. Their ID photos were constantly checked to confirm if they were the persons they claimed to be; they even had to take their shoes off and open their luggage. The process, which seemed endless for the young alchemist and former militaries, ended up with the confiscation of personal items such as straight razors, nail clippers, a lighter and a hip flask. Alphonse’s medication was almost confiscated, too, but he showed his prescription and bargained speaking a mixture of Amestrian and very broken Aerugonian.</p><p> </p><p>The first train they took, in a noisy and narrow station, was full of people with work attires and uniforms; people carrying heavy packaged goods, cases full of documents, lunch boxes. Some of them avoided interaction by reading the newspaper; some others simply slept with the newspaper on their face to block the light. The boy, however tired, kept looking out the window, curious to find out if the countryside in Aerugo would look different from the countryside in which he grew up.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later in the train, the former militaries couldn’t help but chuckle about Alphonse’s look. He fell asleep with his face leaning next to the window. His jaw was wide open, part of his hair was upright and entangled, and his left leg was extended to the front, almost in the personal space of his companions. Zampano tapped the tip of the boy’s foot with his own foot in a subtle attempt to wake him up when he noticed a middle-aged woman selling snacks, approaching. Not that the food or service were that good at the train, but he and his friend were hungry, and they supposed the young one would need something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>―Hey… hey, Al…</p><p> </p><p>A sharp move of the train made his head bump into the wall and woke him up.</p><p> </p><p>―You okay, buddy? You want something?―Zampano asked him in an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse yawned covering his mouth, unable to talk immediately, while Jerso took some money out of his pocket and bought snacks for the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>―I can’t believe it’s already afternoon. Did we pass by any landmarks?―The boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>―I woke up an hour ago.―Jerso answered, shrugging and chewing.</p><p> </p><p>―I’ve been sleeping and waking up every now and then. Only sheep, cows and plantations out that window. You didn’t miss anything.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse smiled. Deep down, he disagreed with Zampano’s answer: he was in a whole new place for him and was willing to see the slightest detail of it, specially since he was just passing through that country and didn’t know if he would be there again.</p><p> </p><p>At night, the train stopped in what seemed to be a textile town. Given the hour and their tiredness, all they did was look for an inn to have dinner and rest.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse went to an old phone, one of the only three that were near the front desk area. He took some coins and dialed long distance.</p><p> </p><p>―Rockbell Automail.</p><p> </p><p>―Granny, it’s me.</p><p> </p><p>―Al, thank goodness. Where are you now?</p><p> </p><p>The young Elric attempted to ask the name of the town with his limited language skills, but he didn’t understand the answer he got, no matter how many times the clerk repeated.</p><p> </p><p>―I… I’m still north of Aerugo. I just had dinner. How’s my brother and Winry?</p><p> </p><p>―He’s upstairs, reading.</p><p> </p><p>―Hey!―A distant voice and quick steps were heard through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>―Here he comes. Hold on.</p><p> </p><p>―Yo! How’s everything going?</p><p> </p><p>―It’s all right. I’ve been sitting all day long.</p><p> </p><p>―You in Aerugo? Is it hot? You’re gonna get all tanned and all. Careful with the ladies.―Edward teased his brother, trying to conceal the fact that he already missed him.</p><p> </p><p>―It’s humid, yeah.―The young one smiled―So, when are you going to talk to Winry?</p><p> </p><p>―Uh…</p><p> </p><p>Edward seemed to be about to give an explanation, but he remained silent. Alphonse was not surprised.</p><p> </p><p>―Listen, I gotta go now. I need to sleep. We’re taking the next train first thing in the morning. Take care.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning they woke up a little later than agreed and barely had time to get prepared. They ran to the station and, panting, abruptly stopped behind the platform line. Less than a minute later, the train doors opened. It was still dark, but the next train would depart three hours later, and Alphonse was not willing to delay his itinerary.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, there were very few people in that train given the hour and route. The train car they were in was practically empty; it was just the three of them, so the Amestrians were free to be at ease. After a light breakfast and a nap to recover the lost sleep, they played cards. The game finished gradually with the hours of the morning and they ended up chatting and laughing, telling stories and their plans on the East.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the whole day crossing Aerugo and, as they headed south, Alphonse wrote in a travelogue details of what he saw. Not only did he enjoy rural and natural landscapes, but as the train went through big cities and the capital, he was delighted by the architecture, urban transportation, and the people’s disposition. Aerugonians seemed to be much more open and talkative than Amestrians: most houses decorated with flowering plants and painted in bright colors, unlike in his country.</p><p> </p><p>After spending the night in a city 400 miles away from the coast and boarding a last train the next morning, the three Amestrians arrived in an important port where they had some time to spare before their ship’s departure. They had a taste of Aerugonian seafood and bought medicine and personal care items, since their razors were taken in the north border and they didn’t want to look unkempt on arrival in Xing.</p><p> </p><p>Once on board the ship and upon leaving his stuff in the cabin, Alphonse rushed to the top deck and, amazed, walked to the railing and stood there. The wind in his hair and clothes, eyes narrowed by the daylight and mouth wide open, he stared delighted the vastness before him, sky and sea, which he thought of as two realms only separated by the line where the shades of blue diverged.</p><p> </p><p>During the early afternoon, once in open sea, Zampano and Jerso chatted and enjoyed the sunlight while the boy, feet away from them, looked down the hull and noticed a large school of flying fish, fluttering. Alphonse leaned over the railing to take a better look of them and the deep waters he was navigating. Later on, in the distance, he spotted dolphins. Pelicans and seagulls flew above the ship and, following their path with his eyes, he turned around and looked back at the point from which it sailed, now vanished in the horizon. A tear crossed his cheekbone. That innocence and sense of wonder reminded his travel companions of their own children, moving them.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The Xingese harbor where they set foot in land for the first time in days was a bustle of vessels, rickshaws and loud talk that, in addition to their seasickness, left the three Amestrians dazed and indisposed to walk long distances. The midday light worsened their discomfort, and Alphonse had to call to mind his self-taught language lessons and look for a way to get to the train station. Needless to say that three considerably tall, unusual-looking, tired foreigners would be easy prey to cunning drivers.</p><p> </p><p>They got on the cab that charged them the less among the other options presented to them as a swarm. Still, in front of the station, the driver charged them more than agreed, claiming the routes he had to take in order to get them fast and the weight of three big men and their suitcases. Alphonse’s shortness of vocabulary and Jerso and Zampano’s total ignorance of the language led to an unintelligible quarrel in overlapped Amestrian and Xingese. The altercation drew the attention of bystanders and ended up with the foreigners paying reluctantly the final demanded amount. Jerso was about to spit his chimeric saliva to the driver but was stopped by Alphonse.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The route to the capital of Xing took them through places that not only enthralled the already curious alchemist, but also delighted the grown men with him. The stunning look of lightning in the distance in the southern area near the desert, they had never seen that kind of thunderstorms. Numerous rice terraces extending in sequences that seemed infinite; rivers reflecting surrounding peaks covered in green; a thick emerald forest where the silence seemed sacred; hills that seemed painted with watercolors in various shades of yellow, red and green; plantation fields; busy towns. Bluish, gray mountains imposing as they approached the capital city.</p><p> </p><p>Never in his life had the boy seen so many people concentrated in one place. When Alphonse and his travel companions arrived at the main station they were easily stepped on and bumped into by the passers-by, not without a curious peek. Not every day did they see people with those Amestrians’ physical traits and clothing. Besides, they looked unkempt, since they hadn’t had the chance to shave since their last morning in the Aerugonian ship.</p><p> </p><p>The place was so big they got easily lost amid the swarm of people and the overwhelming amount of hallways, waiting areas and sigs they didn’t understand. They decided it would be better to go first to the restrooms, which were in an upper floor. The young one remembered reading once in his books that performing personal care activities in public, such as combing or shaving, was seen as very bad taste in Xing, so they went very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Once done, walking down the wide stairs along with many other users, Alphonse felt weak due to a drop in his blood pressure. The changes in altitude and the eating habits he had been leading during such a long trip affected his health, and he fainted. People near him stepped aside, most of them continuing on their way. Zampano and Jerso ran to their friend, turning him over to see if he was awake or injured.</p><p> </p><p>—Al! Hey, Al!—Jerso shouted, gently slapping the boy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse’s head had hit the edge of a stair, causing him a laceration on his forehead and a black eye. Zampano held him and softly shook him.</p><p> </p><p>—He’s passed out, go get help.—He told Jerso.</p><p> </p><p>—They won’t understand a word, lemme just…</p><p> </p><p>—Go get help! We don’t know if he still has any condition.</p><p> </p><p>—I don’t know how to! I better go get water to splash his face and wash that blood.</p><p> </p><p>Three security guards came running, alerted by one witness of Alphonse’s fall down the stairs. Their first impression was that of an innocent looking youngster waking up disoriented and bleeding, surrounded by two threatening-looking men with untidy stubble, one of then shaking him on the floor and patting his coat, the other one carrying his suitcase. Yelling, one of the guards asked something none of the Amestrians understood. He and the second guard proceeded to detain Jerso and Zampano, while the third guard helped Alphonse stand up and walk.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>—Sir, are you here against your will?—The sheriff asked slowly and clear so that the young Amestrian could understand.—Were you kidnapped? <em>Kidnap</em>?</p><p> </p><p>—Again, I was <em>not</em> abducted. I came here because I want.</p><p> </p><p>His accent was strong, but he talked clear and was confident of his language use in that situation. Alphonse tried to explain time after time that he was in Xing willingly and that those two men were his friends, but none of the officers seemed to believe. The wound on his forehead had been washed and covered and he had been offered an ice pack for his eye. His companions were held in a cell.</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff opened the boy’s passport. He frowned a little, glanced at the Amestrian, and skimmed the document again. That surname may have been distant news once, but he was not sure.</p><p> </p><p>—Do you want to go back home? Call anyone?</p><p> </p><p>—Yes. I want to call the Seventeenth Royal Princess of Xing, Mei.</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff and the officers in the room looked at each other in incredulity. Some of them grinned and sneered. They talked mockingly among them at fast pace and the sheriff tried to impose order.</p><p> </p><p>—Sonny, <em>home</em>? You don’t want to go <em>home</em>? Or do you need a lawyer?</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse felt like the man was treating him like a stupid.</p><p> </p><p>—Sir, I know my rights. I can resort to the help I need. And the help I choose is Her Highness, Princess Mei.</p><p> </p><p>Silence in the room, skeptic faces.</p><p> </p><p>—I met her, the Crown Prince Ling Yao and his bodyguards Lan Fan and the late Fu in Amestris. I’m Alphonse Elric, and I came here to study Alkahestry, science she masters.</p><p> </p><p>One of the officers talked in a condescending tone and the sheriff mumbled, frustrated. He took the phone and dialed. Once he got an answer, he adopted a formal tone and, among the particulars, he mentioned the name Alphonse Elric, mispronouncing it. Minutes of silence. The conversation seemed to resume briefly, and the man hung up. His countenance seemed uncomfortable and wary. He had a secretary bring the Amestrian a cup of tea and offered him a forced smile. The officers in the room were in expectation. Minutes later, the sheriff called again.</p><p> </p><p>—I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr. Elric.—The man in charge of the situation addressed the young Amestrian after hanging up—I contacted the relevant palace office and they talked to one of the Princess’ assistants. She will be here in about two hours. In the meantime, the nurse will take care of you.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse smiled and sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>—What about my friends?</p><p> </p><p>—That’s for the Princess to decide.</p><p> </p><p>—They are hungry and tired by now.</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff acted as if he hadn’t heard that and handed Alphonse his passport back, then called the nurse and asked her to take the young man with her.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The distant fuss in the building woke him up from his shallow slumber. The bed was narrow and hard, but he was so tired and unwell that he surrendered to the cherished rest by the nurse’s command. She saw him awake and made a gesture, indicating that he should get out of bed. The door was opened. The nurse bowed down and, with a glance, warned that he ought to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>He saw her: a shining maiden, ravishing, small in build, taller than the last time they talked, her little panda on her shoulder. Dressed in a light blue cheongsam, her hair tied in two buns with braids, she seemed to personify the morning sky. The princess stared at him, first in disbelief; then, after asking him and the nurse to stop bowing and scrutinizing his face, she recognized him and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>—Sir Alphonse!—She took four steps forward in a reflex of greeting him like in the old days, but remembered the presence of her palace assistants and the officers and stopped suddenly, bowing slightly—I mean, Mr. Elric! Are you all right?</p><p> </p><p>—I am! Don’t worry, it was just a fall!</p><p> </p><p>—I have to apologize for being so late. I was addressing issues when we received your call. After that, I had to get everything prepared for you and your friends. Where are they?</p><p> </p><p>—Arrested, I’m afraid.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh! Let’s hurry, then. I’ll explain later, but I wanted to make sure you’re well received and comfortable, specially after this unfortunate misunderstanding.</p><p> </p><p>An officer released Zampano and Jerso. When they were greeted by Mei, the man forced them to a bow, and escorted them out when she headed to the exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—It feels weird. Such a tiny girl we met in Amestris, now a fancy princess.</p><p> </p><p>—Yes, man, she’s royal family and all, remember?</p><p> </p><p>The former militaries mumbled astonished once out of the police station, away from the group. Alphonse joined them then.</p><p> </p><p>—Don’t be surprised. She’s in her country, she must follow a protocol. All we can do is adapt ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>—Gentlemen!—The princess called them loudly, waving to draw their attention.</p><p> </p><p>She invited them to get on the limousine with her. Once their luggage was in place and they got on the back seats, Mei asked the chauffeur to drive to the place where the Amestrians would stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Protocol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphonse talks about his ambitions and is presented with the people he will interact with for a while. Exciting news from Resembool.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Protocol</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—We’re sorry you see us in these conditions.—Zampano excused himself and his friends—It’s been a long journey, you know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Thank you for getting us out of there!—Jerso was relieved—They really thought ill of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Don’t worry, I understand you. The sheriff told me everything. Soon you will be able to rest, eat and groom yourselves. In the meantime, I’d like to introduce the people who work with me every day. Meet Lady Wangli and Lady Shanshan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the princess indicated their presence with an extended palm, the ladies-in-waiting bowed slightly, since they were sitting and had little space. That vehicle model allowed the passengers to talk face to face due to the turned position of the first bench seat facing the one on the rear, which was convenient in such circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—They’re my companions and they give me advice, help me with appointments, travelling, and the overall arrangement of my activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young women smiled while the foreigners acknowledged them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—The gentleman at the wheel is Mr. Yunan. He takes us everywhere we need to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The driver quickly looked behind, smiling. The Amestrians reciprocated the gesture. Then, the princess switched to Xingese to talk to her ladies-in-waiting and chauffeur about the newcomers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gardens, shrines, crowded markets, everything had a particular aesthetic and aura that made them worthy of visual record. The curved ridges of the rooftops, the heavy symbolisms. Even the businesses and citizens’ houses had that distinctive style, unknown to the Amestrians. The streets were considerably wide, flooded with rickshaws, bicycles, street vendors shouting here and there, the sound of cars’ horns, the gallop of coaches’ horses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped in front of a traditional grayish blue house framed with junipers, the entrance connected to the pavement by a walkway. It was located in an elegant quarter, exclusively for legations and lodging distinguished guests and visitors. Mr. Yunan opened the limousine’s door and helped Mei and her ladies out. He began unloading the foreigners’ luggage but they insisted on doing it by themselves, resulting in an uncomfortable situation of gentle pulling of suitcases and unintelligible excuses. The girls giggled and Mei explained the driver that the gentlemen were not used to such treatment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse ran his eyes over the surroundings and details of the house itself and its own front garden. The tones of green and the chirping of birds made him exhale serene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I have to apologize for this hasty receiving.—Princess Mei said after taking a sip of her tea—I should have been prepared much earlier, since Mr. Elric had told me a couple of times of his intentions of coming to Xing. I sincerely did not expect to meet all of you in a police station. Still, it was better that way, instead of you getting lost in this huge city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The newcomers were having their first real meal properly sitting at a dining table in days. According to protocol, they only were allowed to start eating the moment she started doing so, but Mei was not hungry and she was worried about her friends’ immediate needs. After the insistence and suggestions from the housekeeper, the princess ultimately accepted a cup of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lady, there’s no need to apologize.—Zampano paused to answer—Somebody like you must have a tight schedule, and we didn’t let you know on time about our arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Well, you couldn’t call by phone. And the mail is too slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—We’ve never been treated in such an elegant way, nor tried this kind of delicious food.—Jerso smiled—We should be thanking you for all this, instead of you apologizing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, I almost forgot!—Mei suddenly stood up and left the dining room for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She came back with three small boxes and placed them in front of each Amestrian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Please, accept these personal gifts. Although simple, they’re heartfelt, and I think you might enjoy them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found neatly packed traditional desserts inside, which they doubted eating given their charming appearance. Once they finished their meal and, hesitantly, part of the boxed sweets, the princess put her empty cup on the saucer and started explaining what would happen in the next days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Feel free to use the rest of the day to rest and make yourselves at home. The staff will be here to support you. The Ladies and I will come tomorrow noon to guide you in palace rules and etiquette, since the next day will be your official welcome. You will need your best garments and a clean shave for that event, so do not hesitate to use the house’s services to get prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Amestrians seemed confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Don’t worry, I’ll be there by your side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Will you be our interpreter?—Jerso seemed relieved for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—There will be an official interpreter for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—But you understand Amestrian perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei smiled nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m afraid I won’t be able to serve you as an interpreter, but the appointed person is very competent and professional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Will Ling be there?—Alphonse asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yes! He and I will be the ones to present you officially in palace. But leave the questions for tomorrow. Don’t you trouble your minds; you need to regain energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their conversation, Zampano and Jerso went upstairs. Alphonse remained in the dining room, observing the garden through the open sliding door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—So… you’re here!—Mei smiled delighted and showed a congratulatory tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yeah! After two weeks of crossing land and sea, I finally made it. It’s not compared to what you went through while crossing the desert, though. I just needed time to be in shape and an appropriate route so as to not risk my improvement. You did not recognize me at first at the police station, did you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked away and touched her nape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Don’t worry, I did not recognize you either. Well… yeah, I recognized your face and hair, I did know it was you. But I had this image of a tiny girl, and then I’m in front of a teenage princess, wiser and taller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, no, not at all! I’m not… well, you really do look good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both felt awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I mean…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Not that I look too good today with this scratch and this bruised eye! I’m not sure this appearance is palace-appropriate. Will it disgust them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—It was just an accident caused by your frail health. I can explain that to them. But there’s something I can do to help you give a good impression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly drew a circle, peeked outside the dining room and spoke under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m not supposed to do this, but there will be important people at the event, it’s better if you look healthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid her hands on Alphonse’s face and used her abilities in alkahestry to heal him. Then, she took a pocket mirror and opened in front of him. The Amestrian was relieved and smiled grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Why are you not supposed to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m not supposed to touch anyone. Well, actually, the norm is that nobody touches me, unless it’s my parents or siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse’s expression seemed questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You’ve seen me having normal physical contact with people, but that was in your country. It’s a rule that no regular person can touch a member of the royal family. Only bedchamber assistants, ladies-in-waiting, the royal physicians and healers. Also, members of the royalty from other countries and heads of state, but only a brief handshake for princes and princesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man nodded slowly, understanding the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’ve always infringed that rule because I like being around my mother’s family and my clan, but after coming back here it all got tougher for me. Since Ling informed what we did and achieved in Amestris, the Emperor favored me and I’m under constant supervision. There are strict norms I must adhere to if I do not want my efforts to be in vain. Besides, I cannot call you by your first name. I know it makes you uncomfortable but it has to be as formal as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I guess it’s the same for Ling?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Actually it’s been even harder for him. Besides helping me with my clan, he’s had to take on several responsibilities since the Emperor is so ill he can barely move. But no one ever dare mention the word “abdication”. May the Gods spare us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess said the last sentences in a sarcastic tone under her breath. Alphonse raised his eyebrows, surprised of hearing his friend speak like that. Mei looked at him in the eyes and put her finger on her lips, as a gesture of complicity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ling has been in charge of treaties and projects; he has even struggled with some reforms to the palace, most of them have not been successful because some traditions are too deeply rooted. There have even been four attempts of assassination against him. I’ve helped Lan Fan protecting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—So you have put yourself in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—That’s the least I could do for him. He has protected me and my mother in palace, and he has supported me with so many projects for my clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei changed drastically her countenance and moved her hand as if she tried to chase a bug away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Enough talking of this tiresome stuff. We need you well-rested, since you will meet my siblings and their mothers, advisers and, most importantly, the Imperial Healers. They are the top masters of alkahestry in Xing, entrusted with the health of the Emperor and his close family. They know who your father was and your abilities. They’re very interested in talking to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Really?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yes. For now, I must take my leave. If you need to write home, each bedroom has a desk with ink and stationery material at your disposal. Mr. Lei, the gardener, can take your letters for you to the post office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, thank you. I haven’t been able to contact my family since we left the Aerugonian shore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Mei smiled and hinted him with her body language to follow her back to the entrance hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—What is it like? To work with Princess Mei Chang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse was the first one to wake up the next morning due to his need of taking his medication on time and, consequently, have breakfast. It was just him and Ms. Wen, the housekeeper, in the dining room at that time. She was serving his tea and he was curious to know about his friend’s life. The woman blinked, hesitating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I couldn’t tell you, sir, since I had never met her before. This is the very first time she uses this house. But she’s been very kind with all of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Do you know anything about her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Why, yeah, a couple of years ago she became a favored Princess of the Crown Prince and the Emperor himself. She has been busy with the Chang clan issues ever since, going here and there to hold meetings with provinces’ governors and ministers. She even had some hospitals and schools built.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse smiled delighted. She really was doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Such a young girl.—Ms. Wen continued—Actually, I have this job thanks to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I have dedicated my life to domestic work and I needed a better job opportunity, but we the Changs are usually seen as lowly and unfit for certain places. It was difficult for me and other people of my clan to find a decent job, since we have always been easily rejected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young alchemist was so engaged in Ms. Wen’s story he stopped eating without noticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mr. Elric, Her Highness said you must eat well, since today’s session will be long and demanding, so enough chatting, and have more ham.—The housekeeper filled his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, the princess and her ladies arrived and, indeed, the three Amestrians found their etiquette lesson challenging. An older teenager and two grown men learning how to bow, how to eat, drink, seat and address people correctly was an ambitious task, achieved only partially. They were too new to Xing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse checked his shave in the glass of the car one last time, nervous. Not that he had a lot of facial hair yet, although it was more abundant than his older brother’s. He was concerned about being flawless that night and not disappointing his friend, so every detail counted. Jerso and Zampano looked out the windows until the driver opened the door and they received the cue from one of the security guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After being searched by the royal guards, the three Amestrians entered through a secondary gate that seemed like a building by itself. More like a palace, they were inside a vast complex surrounded by a tall red wall that served as isolation from the rest of the capital city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Wangli came to meet them and, along with four guards, guided them to the doors of the Western Hall, where she asked them to wait outside. She went in and, a couple of minutes later, she came back again with the visitors, leaving the large wooden doors open. With a hand gesture, the lady-in-waiting made them walk behind her to enter the hall, dominated by the sound of an orchestra of national instruments and the murmur of formally dressed people. All of them went silent and bowed down when Crown Prince Ling Yao and Princess Mei appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—It is my pleasure to introduce to you three fine gentlemen, personally known to me, whom I met during my quest in Amestris, tasked by my father, His Imperial Majesty. They showed great strength and value in times of struggle, and they were kind enough to help me and my beloved sister, the Venerable Seventeenth Royal Princess Mei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse was able to understand part of Ling’s speech and blushed, since he thought it praised them too much, specially when the prince mentioned their personal and professional history. Jerso and Zampano could only stand still, unable to ask the young one what was being said and waiting for that endless, ceremonious speech to finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards, applause; mandatory smiles. The Princess and her Ladies approached the Amestrians, followed by a professional-looking woman in her mid-thirties, the official interpreter. Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano were escorted around the broad hall to be presented to all the attendees: clans’ representatives and royal advisers wearing crested attires; ministers in xuanduan and army officials in stiff uniforms; royal concubines with heavy makeup and elaborate headdresses; princes, princesses in intricate robes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were six bearded, mature men dressed in most traditional regalia, discussing among themselves with their monumental voices. Mei saluted them and they responded bowing to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gentlemen, these are the six honorable Imperial Healers: Sage Ma, Sage Lou, Sage Huang, Sage Liu, Sage Xiong and Sage Jiang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Amestrians did their reverence and the Healers reciprocated accordingly. Sage Liu spoke to Alphonse with kind and paternal voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Members of your family are known for their feats and we are sure that brilliance runs through your veins. We’ve heard of your extraordinary intelligence and skills in alchemy, and your interest in alkahestry. When possible, we should discuss how these two sciences can complement each other for the benefit of human welfare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the brief exchange of prospects and explanations, the group continued its way through the hall. They met the princes and princesses of Xing and, finally, the royal concubines, including Mei’s mother: a lean and delicate woman dressed in a light green gown who thanked them dearly for helping her daughter in Amestris and complimented their abilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the course of the evening some members of the military and ministers talked to Zampano and Jerso through the interpreter. Due to their training background, the two Amestrians got an offer to work as bodyguards for the finance minister, with the sole condition of studying Xingese intensively first for a couple of months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Mei asked an attendant to serve plain water for Alphonse since he needed to take his medication. By that time, almost everybody was scattered throughout the Hall garden due to the spring weather: some smoking, some others were slightly under the influence of alcohol. The young alchemist and the princess were overwhelmed by the atmosphere inside and went to sit at a garden table, far from the political talks and flattery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Did you write home?—Mei asked putting both hands on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I did! Although I guess only granny and Winry will read my letter. My brother must be away by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess drew a curious expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Just like I came here because I’m interested in learning alkahestry, he wanted to go West to keep on studying alchemy, even though he can’t use it anymore. We thought of this for a while and decided it was the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Do you miss him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse hesitated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I think we both needed our own opportunities to learn the things we’re interested in and have our own experiences. Besides, it’s not like we’re parting ways forever; we’re brothers, and there’s a home waiting for us, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei nodded, satisfied. Alphonse continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I remember not being able to understand your explanations a couple of years ago, even though you were being so tolerant with me. This time I know I must change my perspective if I am to get that knowledge. I want to do something useful with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’ll be helping you in whatever you need. Just remember: it’s a matter of time and patience.—She showed a reassuring expression.—Besides, I already scheduled an interview for you with the most suitable person to teach you. Is tomorrow okay with you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse was a little startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I thought you were going to teach me…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei’s expression turned sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—The reason why I did not act as your interpreter tonight and I cannot teach you alkahestry is because those are paid jobs. Members of the Imperial family are not allowed to work. We can do charity work and perform diplomatic activities to some degree, but nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse opened his mouth but was not able to answer. The princess continued explaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Listen, I know what you were expecting, but all these regulations are upon me. I’m trying to do my best to help my clan, and for that not only do I need the Emperor and Ling’s favor, but also presence and standing in Court. If I keep on disregarding standards, they will all have more reasons to turn against me. They don’t like it when a Chang has the final say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Now I understand. Please, accept my apologies if I have made you feel under more pressure than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, no! Don’t say that! I’m so glad you’re here, the presence of good old friends feels like a breath of fresh air! From now on, you, Mr. Zampano and Mr. Jerso will be my protégés, and I’ll be more than happy to help you reach your goals in Xing. And for that, I chose the person who will guide you in alkahestry. Do you remember Sage Liu?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—He’s been my teacher for years. He’s been more of a father figure to me than… well, my actual father. I owe him so much, and I’d love him to teach you, too. He is also very interested in you for your abilities and because you’re a son of the Sage of the West, but unfortunately his duties won’t allow him to take on students. He and the other five Sages practically live in Palace since they have to be present whenever the Emperor needs them. But he has a son, Wei Liu, an important authority in alkahestry nationwide and candidate to become Imperial Sage once one of them passes away. He wants to teach you and he agreed to a meeting to discuss your goals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse’s eyebrows raised and his expression brightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—That’s… that’s excellent, I can't thank you enough!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—In addition, there’s an open invitation for you to train in martial arts at the Shaoshi Temple, where I’ve been training ever since I can remember. That, if you want to and if your state of health allows it, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Certainly! It will be my honor! Mei… I mean, Your Highness, I would be so honored to learn both the science and the martial arts of your country. You arranged all of this for me…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushed and overwhelmed by emotions, Alphonse stood up and took a deep bow in gratitude to the princess. Feeling the gesture as excessive, Mei begged him to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of his first month living in Xing he felt somehow abashed by his performance in both alkahestry and martial arts. He didn’t remember the last time he had felt so lost and desperate for not being able to grasp new concepts, so unable to control his own mind and body during meditation and training. His learning with Izumi Curtis during his childhood had been harsh, but this time the discipline was different from what he ever knew, even from the Amestrian military discipline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei encouraged him anytime she could, reminding him that it was the beginning and he needed to open his mind and spirit. He tried to remember the princess’ words and the promise to Zampano and Jerso of bringing them back to normal whenever he felt incompetent. However, often times he felt like the only progress he was ever making was learning Xingese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day he came back displeased from the Shaoshi Temple due to his many mistakes and having received the very same speeches over and over. He closed the door as quietly as he could and headed to the stairs. He heard a voice calling him, the girl who worked under Ms. Wen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Welcome back, sir. You got mail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Thank you, Hui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar names and handwritings in the two envelopes caused him a wave of excitement that changed his countenance: one was Winry’s and the other was his brother’s right hand. He went upstairs reading one unknown return address, a place in the West that Edward had mentioned. Once inside his bedroom, he sat at the desk and carefully detached the lids with a letter opener.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he thought, his correspondence from Xing got to Resembool long after his brother left home. Pinako and Winry read it first, called Edward by phone, and then sent the letter for him to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He really pulled that equivalent exchange card on Winry” the boy thought, gasping on the verge of laughing after reading his brother’s letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse met Mei at the temple the next day after most of the students left. She was curious about his renewed spirits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Do you remember Winry? My childhood friend from Resembool, the blonde automail mechanic?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Of course!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—My brother proposed to her. In his very own way, but he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, what a joy! Mr. Elric, that’s such good news! When will her wedding take place?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—They haven’t decided yet, but they definitely want to invite you and Prince Ling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—We would be pleased to be there! I’m still not sure about our schedules, but be assured that we’ll do our best to go. In any event, I’ll try to go on behalf of both of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Please, do! I’d really like you to go with me. After all, you’re my friend and your presence is important.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fullmetal Alchemist does NOT belong to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duty</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward studied and researched for several months in the West after declaring his feelings to Winry who, in turn, spent that period in Rush Valley to continue her training at Atelier Garfiel. They kept in touch by phone and, as their feelings strengthened and they found out what they wanted for the future, they started talking about marriage. Of course, Pinako and Alphonse had to be the first ones to learn about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winry and Edward were young, practical and not interested in ostentation, so they planned something very simple only with close family and friends. They arranged a brief ceremony at the Resembool registry office and a small reception at the Rockbell house’s garden. Besides not wanting too much attention to their private lives, the soon-to-be bride and groom were on a tight budget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prince Ling was definitely unable to attend due to his appointments in Palace, but asked Mei to go on his behalf and sent with her symbolic and luxurious presents for the couple. On the prince’s request, Jerso and Zampano’s new boss gave them special permission to go as the princess and her ladies’ bodyguards. Alphonse and the Xing group arrived in Resembool few days before the wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reason why Mr. Yunan and other royal assistants didn’t go with Mei and her Ladies-in-waiting was because Alphonse informed beforehand that there were no inns at Resembool, and the Rockbell house was not big enough to host a lot of people. Thus, upon arriving in town, Edward went to the station to pick them up in a borrowed horse cart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brothers smiled broadly when they saw each other for the first time in months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m sorry, I know this isn’t a suitable carriage for a princess and distinguished ladies.—Edward stated after greeting everybody in the group—But that’s all we’ve got here. Come, there’s enough room for your luggage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once at home, received by the Rockbells, the former militaries and the Xingese royal visitors set themselves to be helpful with preparations for the wedding in return for the kindness of having them. Alphonse, Zampano and Jerso did a thorough cleaning of the whole house and, when the day came, they set up the tables and chairs in the garden. Mei, Shanshan and Wangli decided to help with the food and the attires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winry was not particularly interested in looking flamboyant and bought only a simple yet elegant dress. She had no veil nor bouquet, so Mei decided it was the time to give her some of the presents she chose for the bride. The Xingese girls embellished Winry with a fine embroidered fabric, used as a veil, and jewels matching her outfit and her eyes. The result was charming. They intended to dress Pinako up, too, but she insisted in wearing a simple dress and a brooch she received from the princess as a gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paninya, Dominic LeCoulte, Garfiel, Heinkel, Darius, the Curtis family, the Hughes family, Sgt. Denny Brosh, 2nd Lt. Maria Ross and Master Sgt. Kain Fuery were some of the notorious friends who were able to attend the wedding. Major Alex Louis Armstrong couldn’t be present, but sent with Ross and Brosh a check for a considerable sum attached to a lengthy and overly sentimental letter. Brigadier-General Roy Mustang sent a much smaller amount and a sarcastic note with Fuery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting near his friends, with a full stomach, clapping and laughing, Alphonse couldn’t take his eyes off the newlyweds. Those two finally had the guts to accept the truth. He kept thinking of the life they had ahead of them. The younger Elric then sat still and shed a single tear, smiling silent. Mei put her hand on his shoulder after noticing the sheer joy of his expression. He reciprocated touching the back of her hand and holding it, the first physical contact they had since that day she cured his injuries at the house in Xing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Alphonse offered his bedroom for Mei, Wangli and Shanshan to use it, he slept in the living room, as well as Zampano and Jerso. The morning after, before sunrise, the Elric brothers got up and, as quietly as possible to avoid waking everybody up, groomed themselves. Winry joined Edward minutes later. Drowsy, Mei left the bedroom to go to the bathroom and was spotted by Alphonse on her way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Would you like to come with me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse’s invitation startled Mei. She rub her eye and squinted, questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—We’re paying a visit to my parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her countenance changed and, with a gesture, she asked him to wait. The girl joined him few minutes later on the stairs, combed and dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The newlyweds walked arm in arm towards the graveyard, Edward holding a bouquet. Beside them, the two young friends, Mei being followed by a curious Den.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few months after Alphonse and friends’ return to Xing, the Emperor’s death flooded the national media and all aspects of society. Everything seemed to suddenly shut down, from small businesses to national institutions. The whole country declared the strictest mourning: all joyful decorations were taken down and nobody would be allowed to wear red, pink, yellow or any other bright colors for a year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this kind of situations, Alphonse would have stayed by a friend’s side to give emotional support after the loss of a loved one, but Mei’s case was a particular one. The Emperor had been an emotionally distant father to her and thus she was not fond of him. However, she and all of her siblings, along with their mothers, were required to be always present during the multiple funeral rituals, which included long periods of vigil, fasting and praying. Due to the constant pressure and vigilance she was under, there was no way he could support her. Besides, the first night he had to stand silent in the palace square, along with hundreds of people, all dressed in white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse didn’t see Mei nor heard of her for at least six weeks, during which he studied and trained mostly at the house until some activities were gradually resumed. Shaoshi Temple was still too silent when he and the other students went back to training. Near noon, when most went home and the temple seemed desert, the young alchemist sat in a bench next to the training yard. He then felt somebody approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He received her facing the corridor she came through, watchful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I knew it was you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Princess was thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. She stood in front of him, tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—How so?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yeah! I mean… I felt you! I knew it was you coming minutes ago, I felt your chi feet away from here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her mouth gasping and smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You mean…? Do you feel it now? The Dragon's Pulse?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yes!—He stood up quickly out of excitement—I don’t know how I was unable to feel it before, it’s <em>everywhere</em>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—It’s everywhere. It surrounds us, it’s the very energy of earth.—She stated in a warm tone. Then, her voice changed to playful—So… I’ve heard that your position and breathing are much more stable and that your strikes are more precise now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—That’s what they told you? Oh, no, I’ve struggled a lot. You see, I try every day, I might not be as terrible as I was on day one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Care to show me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei walked backwards to the yard, rolling up her sleeves, getting ready for sparring. Alphonse was puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—What? Wait, are you sure? It seems to me that you are in no condition to fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Neither are you, yet here we are. Come on, show me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving her finger, she prompted him to get close to her, but he didn’t move. As a result, she approached him again and attacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Now that was fast!—She said, proud of the speed of his blocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kick after kick, he kept in a defensive position, dodging and blocking every strike she aimed at him according to the correct techniques. She stopped to protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Are you trying to bore me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei’s attacks got faster and more aggressive, causing the young man to finally attack, just the way she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panting, they looked at each other in the eyes and smiled defiant to continue forcefully. She pulled some of her tricks, although he was able to avoid most of them. Then, applying a new technique he was recently learning, he threw a swift side kick that bruised her fingers. He stopped immediately and approached her, worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m sorry! Let me… oh, no, I shouldn’t…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—It’s okay, it was my fault, I was slow. I should have avoided it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Don’t say that, I was too harsh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to rub her fingers in an effort to alleviate her pain, but that only made it worse. Alphonse then noticed the remains of a long, blurred scar crossing her right forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—What happened here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Long story, you don’t want to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her with a concerned countenance, urging her to talk. She then sighed and spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—This happened years ago, long before going to Amestris. One of the most favored concubines disliked me and my mother and targeted us whenever she had the chance. Well, she still does. That time she was missing a valuable hairpin and searched everybody’s pockets and rooms and, not finding it, thought I was the one who stole it and hit me with a whip. It was just one stroke and I put my arm over my head as a defense reflex. Sage Liu stood up for me. At the end, turned out it was her dog that buried it in a garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse looked down and took a deep breath. He couldn’t find a right answer to that story that showed him more of her life in palace, far from idyllic. Then, he drew a purification circle on the ground, holding the injured hand, and healed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baffled, they stared at the circle and the cured fingers. Then, with both eyebrows raised and eyes wide open, looked at one another and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Alphonse’s first minor healings with Alkahestry, Wei Liu had him perform increasingly complicated processes, both in animals and people, even his own patients. Sometimes the young Elric did the same on trees and other plants to try the effectiveness of adapting those techniques. Afterwards, he worked long hours to compile his alchemy and alkahestry notes on organic tissues and anatomical functions. Scar’s brother’s research was also important support material. He polished and redid some transmutation circles and, once he thought he was close to an answer, he showed his work to his professor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apologetic, Liu admitted never having thought nor heard about bringing a chimera back to its original form, since the very concept of merging two living beings was unknown in Xing. Both professor and student thought of doing a final search in the very roots of the sciences, the ruins of Xerxes. Alphonse contacted Edward in Amestris, now dedicated to research, a leader in his field. The older brother was planning a trip to the archaeological site, too, since he needed to gather more data. All they had to do was arrange an expedition with the right people, supplies and equipment, always having in mind Alphonse’s general health and Edward’s automail needs, and wait for the mourning period in Xing to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ling Yao’s enthronement ceremony took place early next year, near the end of the winter. He became officially Emperor and took on responsibilities as such right after his father’s death, but no celebratory ceremony could be held during the mandatory mourning. Princess Mei Chang became his close adviser and, as a master of alkahestry nationwide, she took interest in Alphonse Elric’s project and provided him with what he needed for his expedition to the desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Elric brothers would have never imagined they would once reunite in the middle of a desert, in the ruins of what was once their father’s homeland centuries ago. Yet there they were, the older with a leg prostheses specially created for extreme temperatures by his wife, the younger one escorted by his alkahestry professor and a physician to help him in such harsh conditions. Their crews were well aware of this situation, so both hurried to set up the tents and survey the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse kept the artifacts and photographs he needed and left the rest to Edward to take to Amestris, since he didn’t want to go back to Xing too burdened. Besides, the younger brother had a royal benefactor that helped him lavishly, but the older one was required to give up part of the findings to the government, since the military provided him with his team and material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in his studio, Alphonse scrutinized thoroughly all the documents he had gathered and the papers he wrote with his interpretations. He added the information drawn from the circles and murals of the ancient city and started doing his testing. Once he got a result he was satisfied with, he showed it to Wei Liu, along with his essays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They needed an empty house, so the staff took the day off under Mei’s command. Only the professor was waiting in the living room while Alphonse, Zampano and Jerso stayed at the basement. At first, the process didn’t seem to work and the former militaries began to lose hope, but then the change started. The reaction grew progressively and became so aggressive it caused a tremble in the house that broke some windows and pieces of pottery. Liu ran downstairs to find the Amestrians lying on the floor fainted, Jerso and Zampano badly wounded. The animals they had been merged with were dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not only the reverse transmutation affected the former militaries’ bodies, but also took a toll on Alphonse who, after being unconscious for two days, woke up to a delusional state that brought him back to the terrifying nightmares and convulsions he suffered right after he got his body back. Mei and the professor stayed with the Amestrians in the hospital and confirmed that the transmutation had been successful, however gruesome it looked. Zampano and Jerso were human again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the house too big and silent for him since his friends returned to Amestris to rebuild their lives. He knew he had mastered the arts of alkahestry after helping them regain their original forms and his professor refused to continue teaching him. Emperor Ling offered him a position as royal tutor to teach Amestrian to his younger siblings, but Alphonse was uncomfortable in palace, surrounded by judging glances, stiff protocol and evil tongues that despised his appearance and his accent, reminding him that he could never be part of Xingese society. His answer to that offer was a subtle “let me think about it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started spending more time at Shaoshi Temple to train, meditate and talk to Mei at every opportunity. In the house, he locked himself to go over his alkahestry notes, write home and read. Since his first day in the country he got used to buy newspapers to practice his readings skills in Xingese and started cutting pictures and news that drew his attention, and glued them to a journal, sometimes adding his thoughts in neat cursive. He cut with special care and highlighted the news related to Princess Mei Chang, most of them informing of her public acts and social awareness speeches. Some shallow media scrutinized her outfits and displayed her as a stylish girl, one of the best dressed royals in the world. Some others, more insidious, implied a concern about her interest in a blonde young man that, however brilliant and being from an illustrious family, he was still a commoner and a foreigner. Of course, he did not cut those articles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By that time, his combat skills were advanced and, as a proficient fighter, he was put under increasingly difficult examination at the temple. Near the end of summer he and his training partners were asked to hold a competition to show their swordsmanship skills and, indeed, as a form of assessment. No incidents were expected, since the students were already familiarized with swords by then. Nevertheless, Alphonse was uneasy due to his loss of sleep and constant nightmares after the event with Jerso and Zampano. During combat, he was unable to dodge an attack and his contender’s sword cut him right under the ribcage. It was not a deep wound, the weapon only cut skin, but it was long and it bled profusely. The picture reminded him of Martel’s blood running out of his armor. He fell on his knees with his palm on his forehead and the monks rushed to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both were aware of his achievements. He had already accomplished the goals that made him go to Xing in the first place: learn alkahestry and get his friends’ original bodies back. On top of that, he received the best combat training and acquired a new language. Somehow, both of them refused to let go in hopes that they would be able to spend more time together, since they became such close friends. But that was one of the problems: she was his only friend in that country. Nobody else saw him worthy of being part of Xingese society. He had been welcome and a novelty two years and a half ago, when the highest ranks in palace wanted to receive the son of the Sage of the West and have a favorable relationship with Amestris. Afterwards, however, he became an exotic nuisance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse decided that his time in Xing was over and remembered that he wanted to visit other eastern countries, too. After thinking it through he talked about his decision with Mei, who supported him and asked the staff to help him prepare for a long trip. The afternoon before his departure they sat at the garden of the house he had lived in all that time, observing the fish in the pond. She had just turned sixteen: he delayed his plans to celebrate with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You changed two men’s lives, Mr. Elric. All those sleepless nights and that journey to the desert paid off. You’re a hero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m far from that. It was a promise I made to them, how could I break it? They have families and a life ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You have a life ahead of you, too. All those countries you’ll get to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I was going to say the same about you. Mei, the great princess of the Chang house. Years ago, when we first met, you were so worried about your people, and now you’re their advocate. <em>You</em> are the real hero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She threw a twig at his shoulder, as if she was saying “stop”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—If you ever go to Amestris, you know…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Are you implying that you’ll never come back to Xing?—She raised one eyebrow, teasing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean that! I might come back once in a while. But if you have a chance… you know, one of those public appearances, princess stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression turned to a half smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Are you going back to Resembool?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—I’m not sure. There isn’t much to do there. Maybe I’ll spend some time at Central City, working and studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You really are a bookworm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Can I at least send you one or two pictures of my trips and my hometown?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Please, do! Why become strangers after all this time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—After all you did for me in this country.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mei took a small notebook out of her purse and wrote an address. She tore the page, folded it neatly and put it in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You may not be able to write directly to palace, but you can send correspondence here. This address belongs to my friend Yi. We’ve known each other since we were four, when we started training at Shaoshi Temple. She will give me your letters without risk of them getting lost or read by the wrong people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse put the note in his pocket. He then noticed her hand touching his forearm and looked around to see if nobody was watching. They hugged tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Are you not coming to see me off at the station tomorrow?—Alphonse asked, trying to conceal his trembling voice with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Of course! But I won’t be able to hug you. You know, all those eyes watching.—The princess dried her watery eyes with her sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after, the house staff put his luggage and gifts at the entrance and, one by one, bid farewell and wished him the best. Mr. Yunan got out of the limousine to help him load his suitcases and opened the door for him to sit next to Mei, Wangli and Shanshan. Upon arrival, they all entered the train station all the way to the platforms; the Ladies-in-waiting and the driver said goodbye in the most formal way. Alphonse and the princess smiled at each other and, when he got in the train, they waved according to the regal norm. He thought of her face while on the train and beholding new landscapes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During four years they kept in touch, addressing topics such as ethics, the need for better applications of alchemy in human health, among others. First, their letters crossed the same path as Alphonse through Aerugo and the sea. Then, after General Mustang and Emperor Ling agreed on strengthening relationships between the two nations, their letters crossed the desert. Subsequently, they were able to talk by phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse had been working as a translator and interpreter for the government and continued researching alchemy and alkahestry, now a respected scholar. He rented a small apartment in Central City where he sometimes received his brother. Living in such a big city, it was easy for him to find foreign newspapers to keep up to date with the global developments. Thus, he kept his habit of reading the news and cutting the articles he was interested in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During those days, he was informed at the office that a Xingese delegation would come to Central for a meeting with the Führer and the General and the inauguration of the first railroad connecting the countries, and his presence was required. Princess Mei Chang would be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphonse assumed she did not tell him about the visit herself because she wanted it to be a surprise. He convinced himself that it was not an important detail and, that afternoon, he went back to his apartment and took out of his suitcase the Xingese newspaper he bought during the day. He read it while having dinner and came across with a picture of Princess Mei Chang and Princess Olesya Feodorovna of Drachma outside of a majestic theatre. The note explained that the princess of the northern country invited the one from Xing to a performance of the Drachman ballet. Among other details of the Xingese princess public events, it was implied that she was recently engaged to a noble Lord.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fullmetal Alchemist does NOT belong to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p> </p><p>Free</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>―Central sure has become much noisier and bigger since the last time I came. Is it fun living here?</p><p> </p><p>―There is much to do, indeed. I don’t know much about many leisure places, but there are museums, libraries and bookstores everywhere. I love that. My brother is always asking me to send him some by mail.</p><p> </p><p>―How is he, by the way? How’s Winry and Ms. Pinako?</p><p> </p><p>―Winry and granny are pretty well known in East Area and they handle many special orders from different cities. My brother has published some volumes and right now he’s working with me on creating a journal. They’ve been very busy, specially with the children.</p><p> </p><p>―I remember that lovely picture you sent me a while ago: it was you holding their baby, bottle-feeding him. How old is he now?</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse chuckled quickly and took a spoonful of his dessert.</p><p> </p><p>―He’s two. He’s got now a baby sister. I’m a double uncle!</p><p> </p><p>―I bet their household is lively these days.</p><p> </p><p>―Markus won’t stop stomping around the house, smashing his toys wherever he can. Winry had to put all of her tools and material on locked drawers because he plays with them. He struggles to say his sister’s name correctly.</p><p> </p><p>―What is it?</p><p> </p><p>―Ethel.</p><p> </p><p>Mei showed a warm smile, moved. She took a sip of her tea and put the cup on the table.</p><p> </p><p>―I haven’t heard of Zampano and Jerso for a while now. Have you talked to them?</p><p> </p><p>―Jerso has his own business now in South Area, he’s living there with his wife and daughter. Zampano had a difficult time trying to get along with his son, but they finally managed to fix things between them.</p><p> </p><p>―Oh, that’s lovely! They deserved that, after all they went through. Next time you talk to them, send my best greetings.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse nodded and cleaned his mouth with a handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>―And what about you, Mr. Elric?―The princess asked after being served more tea―Are you at ease? I mean, living in Central, your job. May I add, you did an excellent job at the Command! Anybody would lose track of what all those people were saying.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse thanked in a humble tone.</p><p> </p><p>―I’m doing fine, I do what I like and that gives me joy. I get to see my friends every day and keep on learning. Sometimes I do miss my hometown, though. Life here is very busy and one can never see a single star at night.</p><p> </p><p>The young man sighed quietly and looked at his unfinished tart.</p><p> </p><p>―All this time I’ve been able to save some money and had a house built in Resembool. It may sound foolish, I could have bought an apartment here in Central, but I don’t think I want this fast-paced lifestyle forever. Besides, this pollution is affecting my breathing. I’d like to go back home someday soon, work from there on my own.</p><p> </p><p>―Oh, that’s perfectly reasonable. You need a calm place to read and write, and clean air for your health, Mr. Elric. Also, there’s nothing like being near your family.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse took a bite of his dessert and, after cleaning his fingers, continued the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>―Enough talking about me. What about you? It’s a relief finally seeing you in person instead of reading a letter or talking by phone.</p><p> </p><p>―Well, I spent last summer in the lands of the Chang clan. I wanted to help some families and check on the local production figures.</p><p> </p><p>―And the employment and education index for them is much higher. The rate of maternal mortality dropped, too. I know that. But I was asking about <em>Mei Chang</em>.</p><p> </p><p>―Oh… well, you remember I told you once that I wanted to travel, too. I visited every country in the East, I’m afraid I haven’t shown you the photos. Also, I went to the West: I got to see the Aerugonian opera and the Drachman ballet. They’re absolutely beautiful! I have gifts for you and your family, remind me to give them to you later.</p><p> </p><p>―I remember seeing a picture of you at the theatre in Drachma!</p><p> </p><p>―Princess Olesya invited me, such a kind person. Her brother, the Tsarevich, has a crush on my elder sister, but his family already chose a wife for him.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse waited for the attendant to pick up the empty dishes and leave the room. He then waited for a couple of minutes, expecting Mei to continue telling him of her adventures, but she stayed lost in thought. He smiled and, with a kind tone in his voice, he asked:</p><p> </p><p>―I heard you are engaged now.</p><p> </p><p>Mei startled and her eyes remained wide open for a while, staring off into space. Alphonse’s expression changed to concerned and, with hesitant and nervous voice asked:</p><p> </p><p>―Are you… not happy?</p><p> </p><p>He blamed himself for being so intrusive and having put her in distress.</p><p> </p><p>―Sorry, I am so sorry I asked that, that was…</p><p> </p><p>While he stammered incomplete and nonsensical apologies, Mei remained silent staring at the afternoon sunlight reflected through the window of the lounge of her hotel suite.</p><p> </p><p>―The court matchmakers insist that our father would be sad to see me and my siblings being so lonely. They undertook the task of picking spouses for each of us; of course, all with noble titles and fitting upbringing. They have been hassling Ling to choose already his concubines from the clans and take them to palace. They talk to him about it <em>every day</em>, even when he is busy with other matters, it’s disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse was grieved and bit his tongue. Mei continued:</p><p> </p><p>―They picked for me a 35-year-old Lord from the Zhou clan, an owner of vineyards; his grandmother was a princess.</p><p> </p><p>Both Mei and Alphonse’s countenances expressed utter disgust.</p><p> </p><p>―They told Ling we are wasting our best years. That I, at 20, am old and should have a husband and children by now.</p><p> </p><p>―That is just…</p><p> </p><p>Mei put both palms on her hairline and closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together. She took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>―Mei, that is not the kind of life for you. You are a human being, not a product. You can’t marry that man.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>―They want me to bear children to be used as chess pieces, just like me and my siblings have been. I…―She put her hand on her head―I had imagined marrying a person I loved. Having <em>free</em> children. I don’t want to bring children into existence if they are going to be treated like puppets. I don’t want them to be told every minute of their lives what to do, where to go, how to act, what not to think, how to bow and to who.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up to sit next to her in the couch.</p><p> </p><p>―Mr. Elric… Alphonse, I won’t do this. I’d rather run away or throw myself into the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>―Heavens! Don’t say that.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse took a deep breath, put his elbows on his thighs and, after minutes of pondering, spoke with determined yet somehow audacious tone:</p><p> </p><p>―Stay with me in Amestris, then.</p><p> </p><p>She was baffled.</p><p> </p><p>―Do you know what you are saying?</p><p> </p><p>―I know this is daring. You can kick me out of your life if you want to, but listen. I know you are an exceptional princess, brave and hardworking. You live for your people and you do everything to give them a decent life. I am no prince. I have no fortune, no title, no lands, no subjects. I was not raised in a palace.</p><p> </p><p>―I’m not interested in any of that. Do you think I’m interested in Zhou’s manor? His vineyards, his horses, his cars?</p><p> </p><p>―All I have is what you already know. I only have my life, my soul, and a living, breathing body. That I can give you, and I would do it gladly.</p><p> </p><p>―You don’t know how long I have wanted to hear you say this.―her voice was starting to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse smiled nervous. His left hand was on the seat of the couch and she put her right hand over it.</p><p> </p><p>―For so long I tried to convince myself that my feelings were only a childish illusion. That they would be in vain, and I that had to get over it.</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand and held it. Then, he took both her hands and put them over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>―This is real. For years I longed to have my human body again and have a beating heart, feel somebody’s warmth. Now, I’m here, this is what I’m feeling: I’m happy every time I see you and every time I’m by your side. For the first time in my life I’m reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>She then put her arms around his back and hid her face on his chest. He wrapped her shoulders with one arm and put his other hand on her hair.</p><p> </p><p>―I do have a house, you know? I plan to have a kitchen garden and at least fifteen cats. Does that work for you?</p><p> </p><p>Moved by his statement, she chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>They traveled east on the same train, the newly inaugurated line crossing Ishval and the desert. However, they were in separate spots since her team and the rest of the delegation’s seats had already been reserved. They knew they still had to keep all discretion and be as distant as they had to be years ago, at least until talking to the Emperor. It seemed hard to bring up the subject with Ling, since he was used to having her by his side as a trusted adviser. However, it was the best for her life, and Ling, as a brother and human being, would understand.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse was coldly welcomed in palace, only admitted beyond the Western Hall due to Mei’s company and intervention. She left him waiting in a private garden and, after requesting the Emperor’s presence, the three entered an antechamber. There, the alchemist and the princess talked to her brother about the development of their relationship becoming more than a close friendship. She revealed her wish to give up her imperial title to marry Alphonse.</p><p> </p><p>Ling smirked.</p><p> </p><p>―I’m glad I sent you to Amestris.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>While the court, the former Emperor’s concubines and the media gossiped about the princess becoming a commoner, the young couple headed to Aerugo to see the opera and the sea together, away from all protocol and whispers. Once they enjoyed the southern country, they decided to go to Resembool, where the family received them happily. Winry and Edward introduced their children to Mei, and Pinako seemed relieved and content about the young woman being with Alphonse, claiming that they would be good company to each other.</p><p> </p><p>They fitted the new house with a kitchen garden, a small private library, a working studio for Alphonse and a consulting room for Mei to treat her patients. Then, six months after giving up her title, the couple announced their wedding. They wanted a simple event and thus arranged a small party not at their new home in Resembool, but in Central City to properly accommodate the invitees. Despite embracing her new stage outside of the imperial sphere, Mei still wanted to look elegant, so she bought a pink tulle dress with subtle sparkling details and loose sleeves. When she showed it in secret to her future in-law, Winry cried out of joy and hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>―I’m going to love you like a sister, because that’s what you’ll become to me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Besides most of the guests that attended Edward and Winry’s wedding, Mei and Alphonse happily received Riza Hawkeye, and had an important group from the east. Ling traveled in a western outfit to avoid being hassled, with Lan Fan and other three bodyguards. Mei’s mother, Yi, Wangli, Shanshan, Sage Liu and his son Wei Liu went with the Emperor. The newlyweds were more than shocked when the bride’s brother gave them a much bigger check than the one they received from Armstrong.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>One morning after their wedding, when the guests had all left, Mei stood in front of the bedroom’s mirror, still wearing her long sleeping gown. She then undid her braids and brushed her hair. Alphonse woke up to that intimate image of his wife and, seeing her for the first time ever without braids or buns, confirmed what he had suspected for years: her hair had never been cut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mei and Alphonse had their first child two years later, in the middle of spring. Since she was such a slim woman and that was her first pregnancy, she needed special assistance from the local doctor and Winry herself. Alphonse never left his wife’s side, trying his best to keep calm and reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>They had compiled the male and female Xingese names they liked the best in anticipation, but when they saw their blonde baby girl, with gold-colored eyes and great resemblance to her father, they decided to name her Clara. Three years later, they had a girl with the same golden eyes of his father, but the shiny black hair and ivory-like skin of her mother; they named her Kay.</p><p> </p><p>The last addition to the Elric family came when Clara was 5 and Kay 2, a boy resembling his mother, a true noble Chang. He was named Dawei.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>